A collection of Death Note drabbles
by shukuun
Summary: Just like the title says, a collection of DN drabbles. XP Jan25: 1 drabble added, "L is For..."
1. Hobbies Challenge

Disclaimer: DEATH NOTE is copyright Obata Takeshi & Ooba Tsugumi. Do you think someone as stupid as I could possibly come up with something as great as DN? Pfffft. XD; 

**Challenge:** Hobbies ( http:www. livejournal. com/ community/ deathnote100/ 14520.html )  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Notes:** Please don't blame me if I damage your brain. I didn't mean to. really. >>

* * *

He did not understand why they started screaming. 

...Really, he didn't. 

He had been doing this for years. But no one had ever complained before. Why now? 

With a sigh, he stepped over the prone figures of Misa and Raito. 

"Ryuuzaki, I'll be back once the convention is over. If you need anything, you know how to contact me." 

The black haired boy nodded and waved him off as he blinked oddly at the two on the floor. 

And so, after straightening the tiara on his head and giving his sailor skirt a tug, Watari strode off to the local anime convention.

* * *

_That_ image has been stuck in my head since this challenge started. It makes me want to cry. XDDD; 

And if for some reason someone does not comprehend what that was... (then lucky you XP) Watari -> cosplay! -> Sailor Moon! ....twitch 


	2. Drinking Challenge

**Challenge:** Drinking ( http:www. community/ deathnote100/ 4441.html )  
**Word Count:** 100

* * *

"Hey Sayu! You've got to try some of this!" 

...I really shouldn't. After all, my father _is_ a police chief, I should know better.

But... I can't help but think that none of this matters anymore. Weeks have passed since I have seen either of them. Mother and I have no idea what is going on. ...We're both really worried. I suspect it has something to do with the Kira case that father was working on. But what does it have to do with Raito?

As I reach for the glass I feel as if I can truly say,

"I hate Kira."

* * *

Ah, I don't know what I'm doing. Hahaha 


	3. Gender Swap Challenge

**Challenge:** Gender Swap  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Notes:** brain bleeds

* * *

Ahah. My victim has been sighted. Time to get this 'mission' started. 

"Oh Raito"

First add a little sway in the hips, lean forward just a bit, and then...

Wait, no reaction? What the hell?!

"Raito!" Still nothing. Hmm... let's try this...

"Ryuuka?! Please get off of me."

"But Raito aren't you happy to have such a lovely specimen in your arms?"

"...Just take the apple and go. Please."

Teenage boys are so easy to manipulate these days, even those as intelligent as this one. Its getting boring.

"Thanks, hon."

But as long as I keep getting more of these lovely apples, I'm not going to complain.

* * *

Bwahahahahaah gets shot Yes, I have no idea what I'm doing. XD (and wow, Death Note is the fandom I've probably participated in the most compared to others. XP) 

And I'd just like to point out that, right after reading the challenge I got images of Ryuuku in a fairy costume stuck in my head for what seemed like _forever_. sigh


	4. Furniture Challenge

**Challenge:** Furniture ( http:www. community/ deathnote100/ 12044.html )  
**Word count:** 100! :3  
**Warnings:** A little bit of L & Raito. Nothing happens though.  
**Notes:** bad!Drabble alert! XP I had an idea about "L and his Squeaky!Chair of Doom!" But I've forgotten it, so you get this instead u.u;;

* * *

Raito notices that during the day Ryuuzaki always squats in his chair, never taking up too much space. But when they're alone in the dark it's another story. 

Ryuuzaki sprawls across the mattress. Limbs everywhere.

He needed to ask Ryuuzaki for a larger bed---he'd been pushed off by the detective far too often during the past few nights---but in the end he didn't bother. Tumbling out of bed every night seemed so unimportant compared to the case. Although, a bigger bed would be nice...

But when he feels the other's breath on his neck he decides he likes it better this way.


	5. Crossover Challenge

**Challenge:** Crossover ( http:www. community/ deathnote100/ 20018.html )  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Notes:** ...um.. there is... CRACK? (maybe? XD)

* * *

Ever since that fateful night he'd grown wary of water. Be it puddles on the sidewalk or the ocean itself. All of it made him uneasy. 

That night, as he got ready for his bath, he couldn't help but feel a sense of dread. 

Stepping into the tub he felt a familiar whirling sensation. 

"Wai! Heika!! You've finally returned!" 

As he was thrown to the floor by the overenthusiastic hug, L vowed to keep his clothes on no matter what in the future. Besides, nothing could be more uncomfortable than this. 

"Gunter, could you get off and find me some clothes?" 


	6. Strange Bedfellows Challenge

**Challenge:** Strange Bedfellows ( http:www. livejournal. com/ community/ deathnote100/ 23026.html )  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Notes:** The definition I chose for strange bedfellows was a pair that shared a business but were different in most ways. xP I sure hope I got the name right. xX; If you throw tomatoes, I'll eat them. :3

* * *

It was pathetic, really, the way Shimura Hide would act so paranoid. Why should the fool worry? After all, _Kira_ was on their side. 

L had thus far been unsuccessful in discovering the true identity of Kira. Perhaps the great detective wasn't as great as they say. 

Kira will _not_ get caught. Yotsuba will rise above the rest. 

But... Shimura... if he keeps up with his attitude the others might start to agree with him. The others were weak. Unreliable. It would be best to get rid of them quickly. The only question is, how to go about it?

* * *

xX; dies 


	7. Games Challenge

**Challenge:** Games ( http:www. livejournal. com/ community/ deathnote100/ 23911.html )  
**Word count:** 134  
**Notes:** Someone was bound to do this. It's just too bad I had to go and butcher the idea. XP

* * *

"Ahh... ahh... almost..." 

Matsuda paused outside the doorway unsure of what to do---or think, for that matter. Cautiously placing his ear against the door he continued to listen. 

"Unn. Ryuuzaki... I can't... augh." 

"Does it hurt?" 

"People aren't meant to bend this way Ryuuzaki!" 

"Raito-kun. I thought you'd be more flexible than this." 

"Nnn... I didn't ask for any of this!" 

"But you were the one to suggest that we _play some games_." 

"Ugh... this... ah... wasn't what I had in mind... geh..." 

"Hnn, no matter. I win this round don't I?" 

"N..not if I take you down first!" 

Hearing a thud and several loud cries, Matsuda barged into the room. Blushing, he stared at the two boys laying in a tangled heap on the floor. 

"Ah, Matsuda-san. Would you like to join us for a game of Twister?" 


	8. Bjork Songfic Challenge

**Challenge:** Bjork songfic ( http:www. livejournal. com/ community/ deathnote100/ 25729.html )  
**Song:** Five Years  
**Word Count:** 100. yay. XP  
**Notes:** TT ...bleh. Haha, I've never heard this song before, but I wanted to use these lyrics. XD; Lyrics are in italics.

* * *

****

****

**Five Percent**

_I dare you  
To take me on  
I dare you  
To show me your palms_

Yagami Raito, you must think you're very clever, don't you?

It's clear that you're one of the smartest boys of your year, but don't let that get to your head. You will slip up one day and Kira will be caught.

How long can you last in this game of cat and mouse? Do you plan to get through this battle of wits unscathed?

The one that will win this game is me. After all, I've been playing this game far longer than you have.

_I dare you, I dare you_


	9. Mythos Challenge

**Challenge:** Mythos ( http:www. livejournal. com/ community/ deathnote100/ 38253.html )  
**Word count:** 100 exactly XP  
**Notes:** I completely blame firedraygon and my English teacher for this. I don't really think Oedipus Rex counts as a myth but hey, that's okay. Haha. And um... for this to make more sense, it's based on the time when Raito forgets everything that he's done. .

* * *

**The Seer of Truth**

"Why! Why won't you tell us anything?" 

"It is better if I don't say a word, Raito-kun." 

"But I'm positive you know who the killer is!" 

"It would be better if you didn't know. Trust me." 

"But... what about all of the lives that were taken? And what about all those that _will_ get taken? You have to tell us!" 

"Don't make me say it." 

"Say what?" 

"One hundred percent." 

"... Umm, excuse me?" 

"One hundred percent, Raito-kun." 

"..." 

"What I mean is that you're Kira!" 

"Wha..? What! You're lying! That's not true! You don't know a thing you're talking about Ryuuzaki!" 

"No, the one who knows nothing is you, Raito. _You_."

* * *

Another Note: This drabble was inspired by a weird conversation between firedraygon and I... haha! And just a warning, the following contains cursing/swearing. 

F: ...I don't know if I want to see a DN/Oedipus crossover.  
S: Oh, now you've asked for it. >XD; Just be glad I can't remember the script off by heart. Be prepared for a butchering of Oedipus. Nfu 

R: Detective! Tell us! Who is the murderer?  
L: Pfft. No way.  
R: What! You know and yet you dare not say a thing? Think of the people! You could save the people of Earth! Save me. Save yourself.  
L: Dude, it's better if you don't know. Like, seriously.  
R: BITCH! TELL ME!  
L: HELL NO!  
R: FUCK YOU!  
L: EXCUSE ME? YOU BASTARD!  
R: TELL ME! YOU SCRAWNY LITT  
L: FINE! You're going to find out anyway. 100 chance is that it's You Raito. You  
R: WTF? ARE YOU HIGH?  
L: Don't make me say it.  
R: Say what! You know nothing of what you say  
L: MURDERER! MURDERER! YOU'RE THE MURDERER!  
R: OMFG! YOU DIDN'T JUST SAY WHAT I THINK YOU SAID!  
tackle 


	10. Favourites Challenge 1

**Challenge:** Favourites (http/ www. livejournal. com/ community/ deathnote100/ 49310.html)  
**Word Count:** 55 (HAH! Not even close! XP)  
**Notes:** This is a non-entry. In fact, I didn't even try. (if it's ooc, then at least this is really short?) ;; Just posting this for the sake of posting something on the community. xX;; hahaha. I'll (most likely) try and write something else for this later. :3 

. 

**Favourite Name**

He finally had it. 

After days and days of agonizing nitpicking and scrutinizing, he had finally picked out the perfect codename. 

Nothing too flashy, or too complex… Heck, it wasn't even that stupid. 

In fact, it was amazingly simple. 

L. 

It's a very sexy letter---just like himself, or so he liked to think. 


	11. Favourites Challenge 2

**Challenge:** Favourites  
**Word Count:** 123  
**Notes:** ... firedraygon told me to write more T-T so this ... thing popped out. XP Give me a break, I'm half asleep. u.u;; Hahaha. is not happy with this 

.

**Favourite Activities**

He couldn't remember exactly how long ago it was that he learned how to play solitaire but it, like many other one player games lost their novelty (and addictive tendencies) after "over exposure". 

Speaking of the others, he'd contemplated gathering them all together for a rousing game of... well, anything. But he quickly turned down that idea because they were all lazy bastards anyway. Himself included. (Why bother going through the trouble of finding other players?) 

So he settled back and made himself comfortable as he watched the humans go about their own business. This, at least, was more entertaining than throwing rocks at unsuspecting shinigami... No, that's a lie. It was just more safer. Perhaps he'd go down for a visit. 

... Later.

* * *

Is that supposed to be Ryuuku? I think so. x.x hahaha XP And yeah, I don't know... I picture all of the shinigami being lazy. xP 

-runs away before she gets killed- 


	12. Yoroshiku Challenge

**Challenge:** Yoroshiku onegai shimasu! (http/ www. livejournal. com/ community/ deathnote100/ 51714.html)  
**Word Count:** 100 :D  
Notes: I feel like I abused the word "he" T-T hahaha 

The door opened just enough for a small eye to peek into the room. He could make out the two figures hunched lovingly over a tiny bundle.

That was the one who was getting between him and his parents... But it was so little.

He couldn't understand why they would choose that over him. He was here first. His parents should only be paying attention to him!

He'd prove to them that he was more special.

"Ah, Raito-kun! Come here and say hi to your new baby sister."

He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. "...yoroshiku, Sayu-chan."

* * *

I don't think Raito was always like he is now...  
But hey, what do I know? XP 


	13. Accidents Challenge

**Challenge:** Accidents  
**Word count:** 100  
**Spoilers:** Chapter 37  
**Notes:** I have no good excuses.

* * *

****

**...oops?**

Matsuda wasn't really sure exactly how things came to be. It all seemed to happen so fast... it was like a blur. But thinking back on it, he was sure it went something like this:

_"Yagami-kun. You are Kira."_

_"No I'm not."_

_"Yes you are."_

_"No I'm not."_

_"Yes you are."_

_"No I'm not."_

_"Yes you are."_

_"No I'm----"_

_"Ah hah! I'm sorry it had to come to this Yagami-kun... but you see, until you prove yourself innocent..."_

_"THERE'S NO REASON TO HANDCUFF US TOGETHER!"_

_"Wow, Yagami-kun can't take a joke."_

_"...A joke? Is this really just a joke? Then hurry up and un-cuff me."_

_"..."_

_"Well?"_

_"...I'm sorry, Yagami-kun."_

_"...NO."_

_"I lost--"_

_"Ryuuzaki!"_


	14. Fairy Tale Challenge

**Challenge:** Fairy Tale  
**Word count:** 176

* * *

The first time L offered him a slice of strawberry shortcake, Raito nearly had a heart attack.

The second time L offered him a slice of strawberry shortcake, Raito couldn't help but feel suspicious.

---

Raito found himself in a small room. Everything was dark except for the light shining through a crack under the door.

Peeking through the keyhole, he saw the most unusual thing.

L was perched upon a rickety old chair and pushed plates and plates of sugary pies towards a rather plump looking girl...

A girl that looked exactly like... Sayu.

Raito froze. It couldn't be... could it?

But the warmth emitting from the oven, the gleam in L's eye... there was no mistaking it. They had fallen into L's trap.

But no, he wouldn't go down this easily. If he could just break free...

Bracing himself, Raito threw his body against the door.

---

The third time L offered him a slice of strawberry shortcake, Raito shook himself awake.

The fourth time L offered him a slice of strawberry shortcake, Matsuda beat him to it.


	15. Pets Challenge

**Challenge:** Pets  
**Word count:** 105  
**Spoilers:** For chapter 58  
**Notes:** In which I take a weird interpretation of the word "pet" and pretend to know what I'm talking about. (Explanation of my interpretation at the end)

* * *

L and Raito were considered to be fairly equal, and yet the dark haired boy was still capable of making Raito fumble on occasion during their battle of wits.

L had been the only one good enough to challenge him.

Not that Raito regretted killing him---if anything, the genius revelled in the memory. L falling to the ground, eyes filled with the knowledge that he was right and couldn't do a thing. That feeling of victory was exhilarating.

But now that Kira had free reign to bring justice as he pleased... Raito felt bored.

Again.

Perhaps, in the near future, he'd find a new pet.

* * *

Anyway, the whole reason I typed this up was because of what I found at wikipedia. D: (don't ask)

_"Calling another person a pet, though, can just as easily be considered an insult (see "plaything")."  
"A plaything is an object of very little value that exists merely as a source of amusement for someone, to be used at their whim and then quickly discarded."_


	16. I give up

**Word Count: **286  
**Prompt:** "I didn't know you could do that."

* * *

"I give up."

Raito shot up from his chair and regarded L with an incredulous stare. "You _what_?"

"I said I give up. This is too hard. No matter what I do I can't seem to find the solution. Perhaps it's better if I just forget about this."

Raito shoved his gleeful feelings aside and stalked over to L. Leaning over him menacingly Raito shouted, "Ryuuzaki! You're giving up on the Kira case?! How could you—"

"I never said anything about the Kira case, Yagami-kun. There's no way I'd give up on _that_."

Raito paused. L stared.

"Then what were you talking about?"

"This." L shoved a tiny four by four sliding puzzle under Raito's nose.

"_This_." repeated Raito disbelievingly.

"That is what I said, did I not, Yagami-kun?" L nibbled on his thumb.

"…is this what you've been doing this whole afternoon? We're supposed to be looking over the evidence together." Raito twitched. "I can't believe you're having problems with this."

L inched closer, "And I suppose you've already figured out how to solve this? Well then, Yagami-kun, please show me."

Raito grabbed the plastic frame surrounding the fifteen squares and with a quiet pop, snapped out all of the pieces. Raito smirked at L as he snapped the squares back into place, forming a picture of a sleeping panda.

"I didn't know you could do that… But Yagami-kun, isn't that cheating?"

"It doesn't matter. It's done, isn't it? Now you can get back to the Kira case."

"Hmm, I see Yagami-kun has no problems with using underhanded methods to get his way. The chance that you are Kira has increased to nine percent."

"You have _got_ to be kidding me."


	17. Treasure the Sweetness

**Word Count:** 124  
**Notes:** For L's birthday. Er, possible spoilers if the word WHAMMY means nothing to you. :O! 

**Treasure the Sweetness  
**

Even though he was considered to be the smartest kid to have walked the halls of the Whammy institute, L did not consider himself as popular. Popular implied being loved—to a certain degree—by the general public. Something L was not.

He was fully aware of his inability to interact with the other children on a more sociable level.

He was fully aware that he had no friends.

But every Halloween, when Watari and Roger and all the other adults at the institute would give him handfuls of confectionery, he would pretend that each treat was a present addressed specifically to him. 

L knew it was childish—foolish, even—but somehow, for a brief moment, it made his birthday seem all the sweeter.


	18. Best Left Forgotten

Title: Best Left Forgotten   
Crossed With: Prince of Tennis  
Word count: 218  
Notes: Not too happy with this one but... oh well. Want to see more DN crossovers? Check out my profile. (Shameless plug!)

* * *

It was a cool Sunday afternoon when Raito found himself sitting on a bench watching some junior high school students play street tennis. He wasn't here because he wanted to be. The Kira case was getting no where (for a good reason) and his father all but ordered him to get some fresh air before in Matsuda's words, "his brain exploded from thinking too much." 

The sound of tennis balls bouncing across the courts drew him here, and despite the unwanted memories it brought back, he settled down and watched.

He was surprised to find that they were good—_very_ good, in fact. He guessed that they belonged to a tennis team and it was confirmed when a short boy dressed in a loud green shirt shouted something about a "Captain Tezuka."

Half an hour later Raito decided it was time to return to headquarters. He got up, dusted off his pants, and walked passed the group of kids.

"…I didn't think he'd make that shot!"

"There was a five percent—" Raito stiffened. "—chance that he'd be able to reach the ball in time."

"Argh! Inui! I don't want to hear this! Your data tennis is so…"

Shaking from the sudden chill, Raito hugged his jacket closer to his body and hastened back to his apartment.


	19. L is For

**Word Count:** 194  
**Notes:** I woke up with this idea---it was originally an idea for a 4 panel comic but I decided to just turn it into a drabble instead. I hope it isn't too... stupid. :D

**L is For...**

_Tap, tap, tap._

Not for the first time, Raito glanced to his left, towards the hunched figure. The sound of typing stopped as L fixed his wide eyes on Raito.

"Yes, Yagami-kun?"

"Nothing."

"Hmm, is that so?" With a rather calculating look, L went back to his work.

_Wonderful_, thought Raito with a sigh. _He probably thinks I'm plotting something._

Another ten minutes ticked by before the detective spoke again. "Yagami-kun, I know you want to say something. You have been unsubtly glancing at me all morning and it is distracting. Please, speak, and then we can continue tracking down Kira without any distractions."

Before Raito could stop himself he blurted out, "Why 'L'? What is 'L' supposed to stand for anyway?" Raito held back a horrified wince.

A tense silence surrounded the two.

"Why do you want to know, Yagami-kun?" Before Raito could think of an appropriate response, L leaned forward and in a low baritone began, "_L, is for the way you look at me..._"

L smirked as Raito fell off his chair with a thud. His smirk, however, was short lived, as the chain between them drew taut and seconds later, L joined Raito on the unforgiving floor.

* * *

* "L-O-V-E" is a song by Nat King Cole.


End file.
